Happy Birthday, Beastie
by DancingKitKat
Summary: It's Aurora's fifth birthday, but the pixies have completely forgotten. Diaval wants to bring her to the Moors as a treat, but Maleficent won't allow it. - one-shot, requested by vampygurl402. Maleficent and Aurora family fluff, with slight hints of Maleval -


Requested by vampygurl402, as a birthday gift for arashi wolf princess. Happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy. :)

...

"But Mistress - "

"No, Diaval."

"Mistress, _please_, tomorrow is her birthday," Diaval tried to plead.

"Why would I care about the little beast's birthday?" Maleficent asked, raising an eyebrow at Diaval as they walked along.

"The pixies will completely forget it's Aurora's fifth birthday." Naturally. "They'll ignore her, and she'll be all alone."

"That doesn't sound unusual," said Maleficent. She began to walk quicker, hoping Diaval's somewhat clumsy gait would slow him down, but the raven-turned-man managed to keep up with Maleficent.

"Mistress, please, can we just do something to make it a special day - "

"Diaval!" Maleficent snapped, whipping around to face her servant. "She doesn't even know tomorrow is her birthday. She will be fine."

"Mistress - _squawk!_"

_I should have done that sooner_, Maleficent mused as Diaval angrily hopped around on the ground. Maleficent turned and continued her patrol. Stefan's men had been at the Thorn Wall recently, trying and failing once more to break through it. But they had of course disturbed the woods around them, and though it was on the human side of the Wall, Maleficent still inspected the area and tended to what needed attention.

Maleficent walked along, healing bushes that had been trodden on and reconnecting branches to their trees. Diaval flew from tree to tree, glaring down at Maleficent, but she pretended not to notice. She frowned when she found a tree with a burnt trunk. She set to work mending the wound, Diaval perched above her, still looking at her reproachfully.

There was the slightest of rustles from behind Maleficent. She thought it was just an animal until a pleasant little voice chirped, "Hello."

Maleficent slowly turned to face a smiling Aurora. Feeling Diaval's eyes on her, Maleficent told Aurora to go away. But Aurora paid no attention as Maleficent said she didn't like children. The princess toddled up to Maleficent and hugged her legs, asking in her sweet voice to be picked up. Maleficent glanced at Diaval. His eyes plainly stated that he was certain Maleficent would push Aurora away.

For some reason, this annoyed Maleficent. She bent down and scooped up Aurora. She was about to turn to Diaval and smirk at him - Maleficent did so enjoy proving him wrong - when Aurora grabbed her horns.

Completely taken aback, Maleficent froze. Aurora's little hands explored her twisted horns before moving on to Maleficent's collar. Maleficent lifted her chin and stared down at Aurora. She was completely unafraid, and Maleficent wasn't sure what to make of this. It was slightly refreshing not to be looked at in fear, but Aurora was _supposed_ to be afraid of her. Maleficent had cursed her, after all.

Setting the child on her feet, Maleficent told Aurora to leave. Once her blonde head had bobbed out of sight, Maleficent turned and walked back to the Moors. Aurora was a strange child, oddly likable. But Maleficent couldn't think about her as anyone, or anything, other than a way to get revenge on Stefan.

...

A soft burbling voice roused Maleficent.

"Diaval," Maleficent moaned sleepily, her mind fuzzy. "I thought you were a bird... Go away..."

But Diaval didn't go away. Instead, he climbed into Maleficent's lap.

Maleficent gasped, and shot into a sitting position. A little body fell onto Maleficent's knees. It took Maleficent only a second to realize it was not Diaval with her, but Aurora.

The two stared at one another. Aurora leaned forward and tried to hug Maleficent. Maleficent caught Aurora and lifted her into her arms. Aurora giggled happily as Maleficent stood, grabbed her staff, and strode purposely to a tree not far away.

"Diaval!" she barked. A caw, and a raven swooped out the tree. Maleficent flicked her fingers, and Diaval turned into a man. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his mistress balancing Aurora on one hip.

"You brought her here," Maleficent accused. "I told you, we weren't going to do anything for her birthday! It's just another day to her."

"Mistress, I didn't bring her here," said Diaval. "She must have followed you yesterday."

"All the way to the Moors? And how could she have gotten through the Thorn Wall? It's kept out all of Stefan's men."

"The Thorn Wall is meant to keep out fully-grown men, not little girls. Aurora is so small, she could easily slip through it without getting hurt," Diaval pointed out. He smiled as Aurora reached up and grabbed one of Maleficent's horns, like the previous day. Maleficent grimaced as her head was pulled down to the side.

"Come. We're taking her home," Maleficent said curtly. She turned, stumbling before jerking her horn out of Aurora's hands.

"Please, Mistress, now that she's here - "

"No," said Maleficent, turning Diaval into a raven before he could protest.

As Maleficent walked out of the Moors, Aurora fell asleep, her face pressed against Maleficent's shoulder. Maleficent almost smiled. Maybe the little beastie wasn't so bad...

No. Aurora was Stefan's child. Maleficent had cursed her in revenge. She could not be cute, or lovely, or anything. She was only a tool to get back at Stefan.

When Maleficent reached the cottage, she peered in the windows for signs of the pixies. She supposed they would be going mad with worry, but they were in the kitchen, making breakfast and bickering. Just like any other morning.

"Do they even realize the beastie is gone?" Maleficent wondered aloud. Diaval, sitting on her staff, just gave her a look.

Maleficent thought back to when she was a child. She had always been excited for her birthday. She always had some sort of small celebration with her friends. Mudfights with the wallerbogs, or going for flights. Sometimes she would get little gifts, like a necklace.

Before Maleficent knew what she was doing, she was walking back to the Moors with Aurora still in her arm. She might as well do something for the beastie.

Aurora woke up as Maleficent was passing through the Thorn Wall. She gurgled happily, pleased to still be with Maleficent. Diaval, sitting on Maleficent's shoulder, cawed happily at the child. Aurora smiled and reached up to him.

"Pretty birdie," she burbled, trying to pet his feathers. Maleficent hoped her servant would be irritated at his feathers being brushed the wrong way - Maleficent never brushed them the wrong way - but he was patient with Aurora.

Maleficent set Aurora down in the Moors. "Now what am I supposed to with you?"

Aurora didn't reply as a few curious faeries flew up to her. Her blue eyes grew wide in awe and wonder, and she stretched her hands out to them. One faerie landed in her palms, and Aurora whispered, "Hello."

Another faerie circled around Aurora's head, then flew off. Aurora hurried after. Maleficent hesitated, then followed. It would be best to keep a very close eye on Aurora.

Aurora ran through the Moors. Her burbling laughs drew the attention Fair Folk. They gave her curious and confused looks, and their mouths fell open in disbelief when they noticed Maleficent begrudgingly trailing after Aurora.

The little princess gently brushed her fingers against flower petals and marveled at the creatures who approached her. She was hardly as tall as a wallerbog, but everyone seemed fearful of her. No, just cautious - it was Maleficent, who looked on from a short distance away, they feared. But Aurora was very friendly and nonthreatening. Everyone began to walk up to her, offering her displays of magic and friendship.

The look of pure joy on Aurora's face brought the corners of Maleficent's lips up, but she quickly forced her facial features into a cool expression. Aurora seemed, miraculously, nothing like Stefan. Even at her young age, she seemed to respect the creatures and the nature. She admired the flowers, but did not pull them from the ground. She touched the faeries tiny hands, but did not tug at their wings. But, Maleficent thought, she could change. Just like her father.

After a while, Aurora wandered over to the wallerbogs' home. She giggled as she bent down to scoop up a handful of mud. Maleficent watched her, and only Diaval's warning caw made her notice the wallerbogs were gathering up their own mud.

"Don't you - " The words were left hanging uselessly on her lips as a mudball splattered against Aurora's shoulder. Aurora stumbled to the side, blinking in shock. "Oh, good, now she's going to cry," Maleficent complained, but she didn't move.

But she didn't. Instead, she laughed, and started to make her way over to the mud-loving creatures.

"Oh no, you don't," Maleficent muttered, hurrying over and plucking Aurora out of the mud. "Look at what you've done," she said to the wallerbogs, "her dress is completely soiled." But that was a problem for the pixies.

Diaval crowed and flew to Maleficent's shoulder. Still holding the muddy Aurora an arm's length away, Maleficent cocked her eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Apparently, Diaval wanted to be a man (that was a first). But Maleficent's hands were otherwise occupied. Diaval took off and landed again not too far away, by the edge of a pond. He looked from Aurora to the water and cawed. Was he suggesting Maleficent clean off the baby herself?" Well, it couldn't be that hard.

Maleficent walked over to the pond, staggering a bit from holding Aurora instead of her staff. She set Aurora down and summoned her magic. A small wave leapt onto the land, soaking Aurora but not cleaning her off. Aurora again stumbled and blinked. She coughed up a bit of water and started to cry.

Maleficent pursed her lips. So the wallerbogs could hit Aurora with a mudball, but Maleficent couldn't douse her with water? How unfair.

Diaval glared at Maleficent, and she glared right back at him as she strode over and picked Aurora up. "Hush, now," she said as Aurora hugged her, weeping. "Shh, shh... I'm sorry. Beastie."

Once Aurora had calmed down, Maleficent took off her dress and tossed it in the pond. With a bit of magic, the mud was removed. Maleficent coaxed Aurora into the pond and washed her little feet. She handed the wet dress to Diaval and said, "Dry this."

Diaval didn't need to be able to speak to make his opinion known. He gave Maleficent an incredulous look like, "_Are you kidding me?_" But he flew off with the dress in his talons, and Maleficent turned to Aurora, who stood before her in her undergarments. Again, she asked, "Now what am I supposed to do with you?"

Aurora couldn't possibly know what Maleficent was asking, but she had a thoughtful look on her face, as though she were considering Maleficent's words. After a moment, she just walked up to Maleficent and asked, "Up."

"No," Maleficent shook her head. "I meant something else."

"Up, up. Please?"

"Fine," Maleficent huffed. She bent down and picked up Aurora. "Are you satisfied? No playing with my horns," she added, swatting Aurora's hand away. Aurora instantly curled her small hand around Maleficent's fingers and giggled.

The warmth from Aurora's hand spread through Maleficent's hand, up her arm, and into her chest. She again felt that maybe Aurora wasn't that bad. But no, she caught herself, Aurora was cursed to fall asleep on her sixteenth birthday, never to awaken. There was no use in getting attached to her.

"Why are you even here, anyway?" murmured Maleficent. Oh yes, because Diaval had gotten sentimental, and apparently the feeling was contagious. "You're going straight back home the moment Diaval gets back with - "

Maleficent was cut short when a damp child's dress smacked her in the face. The faerie froze as she heard Diaval's unmistakable caws. He sounded amused, and anger bubbled up in Maleficent. Aurora's happy laugh did nothing to improve her mood.

Slowly, Maleficent raised the hand not holding Aurora and peeling the clothing off her face. She looked around, and smiled wickedly when she saw Diaval. He was perched on a branch, his black eyes glinting happily. When he caught sight of Maleficent's grin, he squawked and tried to jump off his branch. But a snap of Maleficent's fingers, and he disappeared from sight.

Maleficent took her time walking over to the tree. She looked up at the branch and flicked her fingers. A man fell with a shout into the bush below the tree.

"Diaval, get up, you're crushing the bush," Maleficent scolded as Diaval flailed around in the bush. He jumped back up and glared at Maleficent.

"You turned me into a mealy worm!"

"I know," Maleficent said. "You dropped a dress on my face."

"I can't believe you turned me into a _mealy worm_," Diaval said in disgust, shuddering. "My beautiful self, turned into a worm."

"Would you like to relieve the experience?"

"No, Mistress," Diaval said, actually taking a step back.

"Fine," Maleficent said before turning away. Aurora twisted in her arm, gazing over her shoulder in awe. "What - oh." Maleficent turned back. "She's never seen you as a human."

"Hello, little one," Diaval said, smiling at Aurora. She squealed and hide her face in Maleficent's shoulder. "Oh, come on. She likes you better."

"She does not," Maleficent said, shocked at the idea. "She doesn't like me."

"Well, she has a funny way of showing her distaste for you, hugging you and clinging to you whenever you let her," Diaval scoffed. Maleficent shook her head.

"No, she just is unfamiliar with men."

"She likes you better."

"Does not," Maleficent said.

"Does too," insisted Diaval.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Do you want to be - "

"No, Mistress."

Maleficent walked away. Aurora lifted her face and looked around. She smiled at Maleficent. "Hello." Maleficent raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Aurora said, "Shadow."

"Hmm?" Maleficent said, setting Aurora down. "Stand still and let me put this on you."

"Shadow," Aurora said, pointing behind Maleficent. Maleficent glanced over her shoulder and saw her shadow. It was short in the noon light, but her horns were as distinct as ever.

Noon light? It was noon? Maleficent glanced up at the sun, high in the sky. All morning had passed in Aurora's company, and surprisingly, it hadn't been that bad.

"Shadow," Aurora repeated as Maleficent pulled her dress over her head.

"Yes, that's my shadow," Maleficent said, impatient.

"You?"

"Yes, me." Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Maleficent was silent. Who was she, to Aurora? Aurora didn't fear Maleficent. Diaval said she liked Maleficent. But Maleficent had cursed her. Maleficent cursed her, but Aurora still liked her. No, that was wrong. Aurora simply just didn't know she had been cursed. But if she did, would she forgive Maleficent? Of course not. And Maleficent wouldn't care.

"I'm the shadow woman," Maleficent muttered, more to herself than Aurora. "And I am waiting for my revenge to be completed."

"No, you are not the 'shadow woman,'" said Diaval, and Maleficent started. She hadn't known he was behind her. "This is your faerie godmother," he told Aurora.

Maleficent stared at Diaval, and then began to cackle. "'Faerie godmother?' You're calling me a faerie godmother? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," she said.

But Aurora didn't think so. She just cried, "Faerie godmother!" and tried to hug Maleficent.

"No, I'm not your - Never mind," Maleficent said, but she shook her head at herself. It didn't matter. "Diaval, get my staff. It's time for Beastie to go home."

"But - "

"Get my staff."

"Yes, Mistress."

As Maleficent stood up, Aurora in her arms, she vowed that Aurora must never return to the Moors. It complicated things. Being with Aurora almost made Maleficent feel _good_, and if she felt good, then maybe she would weaken, and regret cursing Aurora. And if she regretted cursing Aurora, then Maleficent would only be hurt and feel guilty when the irreversible curse took hold. And Maleficent could not afford this. She had to be able to thrive once she had taken her revenge. She would not let herself feel bad, as bad as Stefan had made her feel, ever again.

So when she took Aurora back to the cottage, she put the child to sleep and levitated her through the window and into her crib. She turned away and did not look back. Aurora came to the Thorn Wall many times, but Maleficent made the spikes longer and sharper, to discourage the child from slipping through them. At the same time, she built up the walls around her heart. She would not let Aurora break through those walls.

...

But she did.

It was years later, on Aurora's seventeenth birthday. Aurora was in the Moors, celebrating her birthday with her godmother and everyone else in the Moors. Maleficent watched the festivities from a distance, content to not be a big partaker and just think. She thought of how Aurora had managed to not only break through the walls around Maleficent's heart, but to mend it. Thanks to Aurora, Maleficent's wings were back, and her heart was whole. Her heart had been completed when Maleficent's wings returned to her.

Suddenly, Maleficent realized that was wrong. Maleficent's heart had been fully mended the moment Aurora awoke from her sleep, because of Diaval. Diaval was her wings. With Aurora and Diaval, Maleficent's heart was healed.

This knowledge made Maleficent's cheeks feel warm. She brushed away her confusing thoughts of Diaval - it was Aurora's special day, and Maleficent had a gift to give her.

It was a few minutes before Maleficent was able to get Aurora alone. "I have a gift for you," Maleficent said.

"Oh, godmother, no, you didn't - "

"Stop protesting," said Maleficent, barely keeping herself from rolling her eyes in amusement. "Wrap your arms around my neck, and be very careful not to let go."

Aurora did as she was bidden, excitement sparking in her eyes. "You aren't really going to take me for a flight, are you?"

Maleficent just smiled as she held her goddaughter close. She bent her knees and jumped. Aurora gave a shriek as Maleficent's wings brought them into the sky.

"We're flying, we're flying!" Aurora gasped, laughing in pleasure. "This is amazing!"

"Happy birthday, Beastie," Maleficent said, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

Hey, Malefifreaks! Hope you guys all enjoyed. :)

Reviews and constructive criticism welcomed!

Thanks for reading!

Kitty


End file.
